Guiding Hand
by thephoenixsong
Summary: Connor offers to become Sarah's mentor while she is on her ED rotation. Connor becomes her guiding hand and offers friendship. Sarah in return support Connor through the hardships of his family and failing relationship. A strong friendship is born between them both, which unnoticed to them develops into something more. Very slow-burn Rheese Fanfiction.


Guiding Hand

Chicago Med Fanfiction

Rheese (Rhodes / Reese) – every slow build

 _Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I'm not raising any profit from this story._

Chapter One

Sarah huddled in the corner of the roof sitting on a chair looking out at the Chicago skyline. It was the first week of the trauma routine as the fourth-year medical student and they had to deal with the first major incident since she started. A train had derailed, her mind kept going around how that could have happen and how useless she was today. She always knew to wasn't cut out to treat patients, she only wanted to become a doctor, to become a researcher and the first steps was to become a doctor, then work in pathology. Then maybe start researching to curing the current incurable diseases there is out there. However, the new doctor, seem to think it was short-sighted of her to think of herself only suited for pathology. He suggested she keep her options open, she may change her mind. After a day like today, she sure she won't change her mind.

Trying to clear her mind she looked over the skyline of Chicago, she loved this city at night, it felt so alive unlike the small rural town to came from, where the only lights could be seen from the occasional harvester during the harvest session, when they worked 24 hours a day to bring in the harvest. Of course, there were the stars, but they always made her feel small, she didn't want to be small she wanted to make an impact in the world, sometime in the future.

"Here." I voice spoke while holding a cup of coffee in front of her eyes. "You look cold" She looked up and noticed the person was Doctor Rhodes. She stared at him not knowing how take his offer of coffee and continued to stare for a few more minutes and his facial features pulling in concern, she slowly reached for the coffee and muttered thanks. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, she shook her head indicating she didn't mind if he joined her. He gave her a very tight close smile and moved to sit in the seat next to her.

"So, who's been assigned as your mentor in the ED?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "No yet, well I don't think so, if they have they haven't told me." He rolled his and slightly shook his head. "Typically, they should have assigned someone on your first day, how else are you going to learn correctly." Not really concerned as he is she answered him, "maybe they like to teach through different members of staff, that way not one person is taken up by trying to teach me." She looked down towards lap after answering, so she didn't have to watch his response her answer.

He was concerned by her response, to him it appeared she didn't have any confidence in herself and wasn't worth teaching correctly. He leaned slightly forward and move his head down to catch her eyes. "Reese, there is a reason a mentor is usually provided it's because each doctor has a different approached to the same things, therefore if many different doctors teach you, it may confuse you more about what the best approach is. If you have one doctor, you would learn more and better. Okay." Thinking over what he said she smiled back in appreciation.

Assessing her more closely an idea pop he his head, but he would need her approval before approaching Goodwin. "Would you be against me being your mentor?" She looked him astonished with what he was offering, he appeared it be a very good doctor and wasn't over confident in his mannerisms, no matter what Will Halstead said. She believed he would be a very good teaching to her, especially after how he treated her today. She beamed an open smile to him "I think I like that." He leaned back and took a sip of his coffee and smile in return. "Good I'll speak to Goodwin tomorrow." They continued to drink their coffee together in a comfortable silence and once they finished they coffee they silently agreed it was time to get out of the cold night air.

As they waited for the lift to arrive, Sarah suddenly felt very tired and she was glad it was the end of the day and that she was on her way home. She covered a hand over her mouth to hide her yawning. "The adrenaline from the excitement of today must be wearing off." Conner mentioned to her after not missing her yawn. "Probably" she replied tiredly "however I wouldn't call it a exciting day, more stressful, but I suppose it's something I have to get used to." He nodded back just as the lift arrived and gestured her to go before him.

Once the lift doors had closed he confirmed the following "yes, it is and it is always better to learn that at an early stage in your training." She tiredly smiled at him. "thanks for the words of encouragement from earlier." "Your welcome."

They went to the doctor's lounge and slowing got changed ready to go home. Just as he was leaving the lounge he turned back to her "Reese, good night and get some well-deserved rest okay." "Okay thanks doctor Rhodes you too." "Thanks" he replied, smiling at her before he exited the lounge. She watched him leave the department though the front doors. "God, that man is so Gorgeous." She muttered. "Amen to that" replied Maggie from behind her. Quickly turning around, she stared and Maggie and blushed, she was ashamed of ogling her colleague. "There's no harm in looking Reese." "I know, it's just that I didn't realised in were in the room." "That was obvious" was all reply she got before Maggie also left the lounge. Huffing Sarah quickly shook her head and always followed her colleagues and left the lounge.

30 minutes later Sarah was walking up the stairs in front of the dormitory at the university and she could already hear the party that was going on in the common room. 'Great, that was all she needed' she thought, hoping the party wouldn't keep her up tonight. She really needed to sleep, there had been a party each night this week and they all had kept her up. She just didn't understand how any of the medical students could still be up for partying after spending a full day's work at the hospital. However, once she was in her room and had changed for bed she didn't need to worry the minute her head touched the pillow she was out like light. Which indicated just how tired she was.

To be continued…


End file.
